This invention relates to new and useful improvements in animal facilities, particularly animal facilities such as barns and the like.
It is well known that a circular facility of this nature is particularly convenient and economical in construction and general maintenance, such facilities normally including annularly arranged stalls for the animals with a central area for watering and exercise and this central area is normally utilized by the animals for discharge of waste products such as manure and urine.
Some facilities are provided with a slotted or perforated floor for the waste products to fall through to a holding pit. However, these create undesirable odors and gases within the facility.
It is therefore desirable to remove manure and the like from the facility daily by various means as frequent removal does not allow the manure to ferment and cause an undesirable environment within the facility.
To this end, some facilities are provided with rotating mechanical augers or chain type drags in order to remove the manure from the floor, but these are very expensive and/or extremely high in maintenance costs and are therefore not particularly suited to relatively small facilities or for that matter, for use in larger facilities.